Valuable Monsters
New players often don't know which monsters are useful, which are worth raising, and which should be kept. This page will list the value and usage for all types of monsters, particularly their value as a starting roll. Important: As the game updates and strategies evolve, this article's opinions may change, so please take this page with a grain of salt. Last updated： August 3 , 2013 Game Version: 5.3 Introduction *The term "choosing" a monster refers to the 5 free Magic Stones used for a single Rare Egg Machine pull after completing the tutorial. This is a non-IAP player's best chance for picking a rare monster. If not satisfied, you can delete and reinstall the game to replay the tutorial. If you get a monster you aren't sure whether you like or not, keep playing through some beginner dungeons to save up 5 more stones and see how well you do on the second pull. *The advice and evaluations in this article are made based on players playing long-term for free. The comparisons and evaluations are based on the monsters' final evolution and maxed-skills alone. Some monsters may not have good stats early on, or not have very useful skills before evolution. These are hardships a player has to overcome. *If you are a repeat-IAP spender, many opinions in this article may not be suited for you. *"Overall rating" is not an average value based on the other stats. Rather, it's an evaluation of the monster's value as a starter pull based on overall usability and whether it can be acquired through other means. This rating's biggest influence is the leader skill, followed by the active skill, then other acquisition methods, and finally the monster's stats. Because a good skill is the most important influence in the late-game, and since non-IAP players don't have as much opportunities to roll later on, the first 1-2 REM monsters are utmost in importance. *Good skills mainly belong to God-Type monsters, so it's common for new players to try and roll a God. However, there are downsides to starting with a God. Their team costs are high, so a new player wouldn't have much room for other monsters to support a God. Furthermore, Gods require a lot of work to level up/evolve. Therefore, it will make for a somewhat slow early/mid-game, with the Gods not coming into their full potential until later on. *Using other monster series to start is the more traditional method. The benefit is that it's more suited for the difficulty curve of the original game design, so the player will have a smoother time starting out. But if the player still can't get good Gods later on, their team may stagnate and be unable to progress past difficult dungeons. Series Just like their name suggests, these dragons are the first monsters a non-IAP player should raise due to their low experience curve (1.5 million vs. 4 million for Gods), speedy stat growth, and low Team Cost. After Ultimate-Evolving into their 6-star forms, the dragons each receive the leader skill of 2x ATK/RCV for their same-colored allies, making them solid mono-color team leaders just like the Norse Gods. Compared to the Gods, however, they are clearly short on HP and RCV, and the active skill is somewhat lacking due to a 30-round cooldown and not-particularly-high damage. Overall they're not the most highly-rated, but not bad considering that they're free. There are also numerous ways to get them： *Upon starting the game, the player can choose one out of Fire/Water/Wood. A common recommendation is to choose the Fire-type , because Fire teams are slightly easier to build up in the game. *Upon reaching Rank 20, the player can participate in the Friend Gift Exchange which gives them one random starter dragon, including the Light and Dark-type dragons. This is one of the only ways to get those two dragons. *The starter dragons will also drop in some biweekly special dungeons. For instance, Legendary Flame Dragon will drop . 's substitute. }} 's substitute. }} 's substitute. }} . }} . }} Series The Mystic Knights don't excel in HP, ATK, or RCV, but their real strength is their active skills of "Changing another color's orbs into its own color orbs". These skills provide a constant (and potentially explosive) source of damage for mono-color teams, and have a short cooldown time to boot. You can't go wrong with placing 1-2 of these knights in a mono-color team. After evolving into their 5-star forms, and become Dragon-types, and are good foundation members for a Dragon Team. Once a player reaches mid-level or beyond, these monsters can be farmed from a number of event dungeons, so they are not recommended as a starting pull. Most of the Mystic Knights even have special survey dungeons made for them, which will inevitably roll around again. light teams. Non-IAP players will have a tough time raising his 3 million EXP, and can't make much use of his 2x ATK to God Types, but he might bring you strong friends. }} Series This series of monsters' leader skills are to change Heart Orbs into their own element's orbs, exchanging recovery for damage output! Among them, and can be farmed through Pal Machine or early dungeon drops, while and can be gained through the Legendary-rank Hero Descended dungeon. can only be acquired from The Goddess Descended! dungeon. All of these monsters make excellent subs for various teams due to their buff evolved stats and ease to skill up from Poring Tower. Siegfried, Cu Chulainn, and Valkyrie's new Ultimate Evolutions give them a tremendous boost in value, but they also require a huge amount of EXP and materials to evolve into those forms. A new player is not advised to start with their base evolutions, though the evolved forms are slightly worth considering. ;Titan and Vampire are not recommended as starters. The latter three are significantly easier to get as dungeon drops after the various new God & monster additions in version 5.0 and beyond. If you pull them, see how you do on your second roll. team. Can be farmed early on in Tower of Giants, so no need to start with him. }} and , can cause an obscene 209.25x attack! It's also easier to form a mono-color Balanced Team. Dual Wood/Dark colors are also very valuable in an Egyptian team. }} and can cause a massive 209.25x attack. However, Healers' low HP and ATK are still a problem. }} and . He can be farmed from the Pal Machine or Castle of Satan, so don't keep as a starter roll. }} Series The healer girls have very useful skills, but they can be farmed from various dungeons and will even drop from the Pal Machine. If you pull a fully-evolved Echidna or Siren, it can carry you quickly through the early dungeons for you to see what your next rare pull will be. Otherwise, keep re-rolling. . Later on, she's far more valued for her Heart-swapping skill that can be easily skilled-up to 5 rounds cooldown. }} . Still less practical than Amaterasu or Siren. }} Series The Riders are definitely not leader quality. Their leader skills are all 2.5x ATK to Attacker types, but a whole team of Attacker types would have such pitiful HP and RCV that they'd get knocked out easily. Active skills are turning sub-type color orbs to their main-type color, while Heart Orbs become sub-type color; fairly short cooldown. With the addition of Egyptian Gods, the Riders are a good deal less "useless" than they used to be. They can provide formidable attack power and color-swap support as subs for , , or . If your first rare roll is a Rider, you should probably re-roll, but you could wait and see how you do on the second pull. Series The first batch of gods to be introduced to the game. Their specialties are a 50% resist to their color, which are lifesavers in many mid/high-level dungeons. The Ultimate Evolutions raise their attack power another level and give them a second 50% resist power, giving them utility in even more dungeons. Take notice for and - if not necessary (such as fitting a multi-color team with ), avoid evolving them into Light/Dark type, because many late-game dungeons have enemies that will bind their weakness elements, sealing off your 50% resist. In version 5.1.3, all of these Gods' Dark Ultimate Evos gained a Devil type, giving them good utility with Devil-type leaders like , etc. In version 5.2, the Light Ultimate Evos also gained sub-types, making them excellent subs for teams led by , , and . . }} 16x team. }} Series The Japanese Gods' Active and Leader Skills are all fairly unique, but due to the various new Technical dungeons introduced to the game, they are not as frequently useful as before. The Perseverance skill of and 's super healing are excellent abilities for various older dungeons, but they are hard to raise and helpless against newer dungeons. 's active skill reduces damage by half, but it takes three max-skilled ones to do infinite-defense, which is nearly impossible for non-IAP players. Overall, they are not the best selections to start with for a new player, but very valuable if pulled later on. . Very hard to raise for a new player, and tough to use in later Technical dungeons. Not the best as a starter, but you can borrow her from friends. }} Series The Fire/Water/Wood Indian Gods have 1.5x HP/ATK/RCV skills. Combined with their Active Skills, they're very good choices for mono-color team leaders. friend!!}} Series The Norse Gods started out a bit lackluster, with fairly average stats and overlapping Leader Skills with the Ultimate-Evolved Starter Dragons, but they keep getting tweaked higher and higher. First they gained Ultimate Evolutions as well as a sub-type, and then their Active Skills got a boost from 1-turn Orb Enhancement to 2 turns. They make great matches with a friend's Indian/Norse/Greek God of the same type. Activating their active skills after using orb-changers can wipe out a number of bosses! friends to make up for the lack in HP. }} or to make up for lack in HP. }} , so this "Fake Feline Deity" is not as renowned amongst Wood type Gods, but 1.5x firepower for an active skill is still not bad. Ultimate Evo adds a Healer type, giving a boost to a Healer team's HP. }} , so can only fit as a burst-providing sub. }} , but falling by the wayside with the introduction of more Technical dungeons. }} Series Egyptian Gods are all gods focused towards technique, overturning the hard rule for mono-color teams, but they require some amount of orb-matching skill. Amongst them, is commonly used for various dungeons due to having a good balance of activation condition and multiplier. and are more suited for players who have a tougher time making matches. is a godly monster used by orb-matching experts to sweep advanced dungeons like Satan Descended and Legendary Earth. Because it's not easy for non-IAP players to assemble a solid mono-color team, this series of monsters is very useful. However, due to and requiring very high skill and luck, they're not recommended as starters for new players. , saving you the agony of farming for a Mythological Beast. }} , and shines in Tricolor dungeons. New players can get the hang with a little practice. Active skill recovers less than 2000HP, might as well be nonexistent. }} . }} Series The Sengoku Ninjas all have stats close to Gods', orb-changing Active Skills, and Leader Skills that strengthen monsters of their own type. Aside from having some use in a Goemon Team, and being an acceptable Healer team leader, the rest are fairly mediocre. Compared to the Mystic Knights who can be much more easily acquired & skilled up, this series has no reason to belong on a late-game team. Not recommended as starters. , but shorter cooldown. Leader skill gives 2x HP/ATK to Balanced types, basically useless. Not bad for running early dungeons, but late-game Fire teams have no place to fit her.}} . Usual Zeus teams have no room for him. Leader skill is 1.5x HP/ATK/RCV for Physical types, but who's counting on Physical types' ATK. }} .}} Series The Greek Gods' active skills are all changing Heart Orbs and weak-color Orbs to their own color, which is to say they're the combination of Mystic Knights and Heart-Converters. The cooldown time is average, but unfortunately they can only be skilled up from themselves. After evolving into 6-star, , , and 's leader skills can give their own element 2x HP/ATK, forming powerful 2/4/2 HP/ATK/RCV teams with Norse Gods. Stats-wise, 's RCV is 0, but one of the highest ATKs in the whole game. However and 's stats are monocle-poppingly bad and not godly at all. and can form 2.25x Light and Dark teams, though Light teams usually use Zeus as leader so has yet to find his own niche. Meanwhile, can form an all new Dark 1.5/3/3x team with to combat the problem of Dark teams lacking HP. Aside from , they are very worthwhile starter gods. !}} .}} .}} as leader. Active still is powerful but near-impossible to level up. Can form a strong Light team with , however.}} -led Dark teams, or 's low ATK. Active skill is strong as well, so she can find a place whether as leader or sub.}} Series The Archangels all have 2x HP/RCV as leader skills, which is the equivalent of a 50% damage resist with a mono-color team. They can form extremely sturdy HP/RCV teams, but the lack of ATK means that dungeons will take ages to beat. Fire/Water/Wood angels' active skills are double orb transforms, turning Light Orbs to their own element, and Dark Orbs into Hearts, giving them a bit of use on Egyptian teams. For non-IAP players, forming a mono-color team is somewhat tough, plus the Snow Dome Dragons have the same leader skills, so it's not recommended to start with those three Archangels. has an extremely strong active skill, turning the whole board into Hearts, then causing explosive damage combined with various Heart-Converters and Mythological Beasts. However, Light teams are not the best choice for non-IAP players, so he's not particularly recommended as a starter either. has one of the most killer skills in the game, can conquer most Legend-rank dungeons through attrition in combination with various Dark-type farmable monsters like , , and , and can be a sub for adjusting HP in a team, so he's the only recommended starter among the five Archangels. , it's tough to find a spot for him in a Wood team.}} . Leader Skill gives Healer Types 3.5x ATK when HP is full, which is not hard to do for a Healer team. Stronger & more reliable than .}} Series The Archdemons are not actually God types, but rather all belong to the new Devil type introduced in Ver. 5.0. Their leader skills are all stat multipliers to Devil types, and active skills are all 5 turns of counterattacks to the enemy with 20-rounds cooldown at Skill Level 1, which means having four Archdemons on a team will give you infinite counterattacks, but that's very hard to do for non-IAP players. Unless you can collect a team of identical Archdemons, a Devil team is bound to be a mixed-color team. Even though they all have Dark subtypes, subcolor damage will be low, and rainbow team players are almost always choosing as leader for a 16x team. Aside from 's leader skill being useful to rush through early dungeons, the Archdemons are not recommended as starters. , can only attack Light types, not very commonly useful.}} Series New Gods introduced in ver 5.3, the first batch to be all girls. At first glance they look similar to the Egyptian Gods, but they are actually tougher to use (hence the slightly higher multipliers). requires attacking with Fire/Water/Wood/Light to activate, which is tougher than Horus and nearly as hard as Ra. Since her Active Skill is better than Horus/Ra's, she enjoyed (and still does enjoy) popularity as a starter. The other four's Active Skills turn the whole board into orbs of the colors required by their Leader Skill, but be warned that, rarely, it's possible to get less than 3 orbs of a single color and not be able to activate the Leader Skill. Most of the time, though, there's a lot of every color required. As starters, their values rank approximately > > > > . for a Gravity user, Orb-changing is very crucial. is very recommended as a sub.}} and are guaranteed subs, and can join as well.}} is the best Gravity user for her, and can form a mono-color Genbu team.}} .}} Other Monsters Due to not having notable active/leader skills, not suitable for starting out. If you pull them, simply re-roll. zh:开局宠物评价 Category:Gameplay